A number of different entities have compiled guides on Information Technology (IT) management processes. For example, IBM publishes the Redbook series. The United Kingdom's IT Information Library (ITIL) describes vendor-independent preferred practices for managing IT services. Microsoft provides the Microsoft Operations Framework (MOF), which applies ITIL guidelines to specific software products. Some organizations may have their own custom IT practices and procedures which often include both human activity and automation. In general, there exist many different preferred practices for managing IT systems and services. Some of these practices relate, for example, to managing change in an IT system, reporting and responding to IT incidents, and so on.
It has turned out that many IT departments have had problems putting formal IT management processes into practice. Some IT departments may spend several years implementing an ITIL process. There can be technical problems, such as lack of infrastructure necessary to support process automation. A Configuration Management Database (CMDB) might be needed or a new application may need to be deployed on users' computers. There can also be human problems such as learning about a new process, retraining personnel, disseminating information, deciding on implementation details, and so on. Generally, these kinds of problems might partly explain why the IT industry has been slow to adapt or automate preferred or formal IT management practices.
Of course, these same problems might be faced by the IT departments of many different firms or organizations. There might be significant duplication of effort. Consider a scenario where two different IT departments wish to implement a same business process or IT management process on their respective IT systems, for example, an asset acquisition process. The departments must go through roughly the same steps of learning about and understanding the acquisition process (e.g. accounting details, chains of approval, correspondence, etc.), configuring their technology to accommodate the new process, providing knowledge to IT users and IT administrators about how the process will be implemented, and so on. Currently, there is no way for an IT department to efficiently or automatically implement a preferred IT management process. Furthermore, there is no way for people to share encodings of IT or business processes in a way that is separated from underlying technology for automating such processes.